


大魔术师

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	大魔术师

1.

艾博尼注意到人群中穿着灰色粗布裙子的爱比很多次了。

第一次见到她，是在他到巴黎后的第一场演出现场。

当然，那不能算是一场真正的演出，因为相较于未来名扬整个欧洲的大魔术师艾博尼而言，现在的艾博尼还没有资格在大剧场里表演他那些自创的小把戏。

没错，他是一名街头魔术师，一个街角公园、或者随便一片空地，都可能是他的秀场。

当时的艾博尼刚刚告别跛脚的父亲，独自一人离开家乡，带着仅有的积蓄，买了一些魔术小道具和一套自认为不错的服装，尽管后来爱比总是称之为“骑士与小丑的结合装”。

但艾博尼的魔术事业起步并不顺利，甚至和想象之中相差甚远——

来自一个僻静小山村的他实在是太安静太腼腆了，面对太多观众时甚至会紧张的说不出话。而一个好的魔术师除了优秀的技术以及不断的创新外，与观众的互动也一样重要。

正因如此，内向的艾博尼一直没能成为他梦想中的大魔术师。

他更像一个倔强的怪物，自己把自己隔绝，在透明的真空罩子里孤独而绝望的欣赏着自己的艺术。

2.

要不是后来爱比挺身而出，在他的魔术表演结束后，站在人群面前说了不少好听的话，为他赚到了第一桶金，艾博尼都觉得自己恐怕要放弃热爱的魔术事业了。

事实上，那场表演正是艾博尼的告别演出。他使出了自己所有的本事，心想即使是谢幕，也要让人们记住他的表演，哪怕只是其中几个人，记住他一两个小动作，他也心满意足。

在爱比挤出人群之前，他心里最大的问题还是当天的晚饭该如何解决。

等到爱比站在他面前，甜甜的笑着指着他的帽子时，他也只是呆呆的看着她的大眼睛，没有任何反应。

于是爱比轻轻跳了起来，摘下他的礼帽，递到观众面前去。银币一个接一个被丢进帽子里，艾博尼的耳朵里都是金属碰撞的脆响，眼里满是爱比灰色的裙子。

充满色彩的，甜美的灰色。

那将会成为他最爱的颜色，他想。

3.

赚到钱的那晚，艾博尼大方的邀请爱比与他共进晚餐。

但以他窘迫的经济条件也负担不起浪漫的烛光晚餐，于是他只好把爱比请到了自己暂住的仓库，亲自下厨为她做了一顿地道的乡村风味。

餐桌上，第一次与女孩儿同桌吃饭的艾博尼不停冒汗，只好用慢条斯理的动作掩饰自己的紧张。

爱比看了看他纤细修长的手指指挥着刀叉，笑道：“没想到你吃饭的时候和变魔术时一样贵气优雅。”

“贵气优雅？”艾博尼重复着这两个让他受宠若惊的词汇，“我只是一个贫穷农民的儿子，无钱也无权，既不高贵也不优雅。”

爱比笑了起来，圆圆的眼睛弯成了窗外的月亮：“有钱有权和高贵优雅有什么关系么？”

4.

那晚艾博尼和爱比聊了很久。

他告诉了她，自己是如何在偷看了流浪魔术师在自己村子里的表演后，而疯狂爱上这门艺术，也虚心的承认自己并没有做魔术师的概念。他只是觉得喜欢，便自己发明了几套小把戏。一开始他只在村子里的酒馆表演，后来一个归乡的老骑士告诉他，也许可以去巴黎试试。

于是他就来了，带着满腔的热忱与期待，希望这个梦一样的城市能给予他想要的生活。

但没有经过训练的业余魔术师很快被现实打击的难以抬头，他甚至开始怀疑自己当初的选择是不是太过无脑且冲动。

至于爱比，她说自己是个孤儿，靠给贵族人家打短工为生。

她说她是在回家的路上看到了艾博尼的表演，突然觉得枯燥无望的生活有了些许颜色，从此等待他每晚的表演成了爱比放工之后的头等大事，她自然也成了他最忠实的观众。

到最后，两个人约定好一起合作，艾博尼负责表演，爱比负责用自己高超的语言天赋和技巧，让观众掏钱。

送走爱比后，艾博尼站在仓库门口，心想，爱比一定是上帝派来帮助他的天使。

5.

没过多久，两个人开始一唱一和，一个表演一个配合，很快就在附近几条街区里小有名气。

于是他们很顺利的被一家剧院签了下来，不再是没有靠山的街头艺人。

拿到约定的当晚，两个人破天荒的买了一小瓶酒庆祝了一番。

“敬我最亲爱的艾博尼，这个时代最伟大的大魔术师。”爱比喝醉了，酒精却让她的眼睛更亮，微笑更甜。

艾博尼看着迷迷糊糊靠在自己肩头的爱比，忍不住抬起手来轻轻揽住了她的肩。

6.

但很快，艾博尼和爱比意识到，这家剧院的老板看上的并不是他们那可怜的小小名气，而是艾博尼自创的几个近景魔术。

在签下他们之后，他立刻将艾博尼的独门表演安排给了剧院本来的魔术师，并且从此以后再也没有理会过艾博尼。

被冷处理一段时间后的艾博尼愤然离开了剧场，带着爱比回到自己的仓库去，开始研究新的魔术。

他之前的几套把戏被前任老板买断，不能再进行公开表演。

之后的几个月里，艾博尼和爱比过得无比拮据。

就在之前的积蓄快要花完时，艾博尼一直苦心研究的大型魔术，终于有了成果。

7.

带着最新发明的表演，艾博尼找到了另一家剧院，与老板争执了许久。

当时魔术还只是新兴表演模式，近景简单的小型魔术仍是主流，就连有些名气的魔术师，也不敢轻易尝试大型魔术，再加上成本太高，老板本想拒绝。

就连爱比也不知道艾博尼最后是靠什么说服了老板，让他答应为他提供演出机会。

几天之后，巴黎的大街小巷都出现了几张颜色艳丽的海报：

“巴黎夜剧场，见证本世纪最伟大的魔术师首场大型魔术表演。”

唬人的噱头加上海报上被一分为二的金发美女痛苦的表情、扭动的半截身体，艾博尼的第一场大型个人秀门票很快就售空了。

8.

演出当晚，艾博尼穿着剧院为他量身定做的服装，在后台不停的做着深呼吸。

穿着红色短裙的爱比走了过来，把一枚玫瑰干花放到了他胸前的口袋里，轻轻拍了拍：“别紧张，艾博尼可是本世纪最伟大的魔术师。”

艾博尼低头看着今天打扮的分外美丽的爱比，突然觉得喉头一紧。

“艾博尼！该你上场了！爱比你还站着做什么？去准备一下！”老板掀开幕帘冲他们喊道。

两个人一起看向老板的方向，爱比大声应了声：“这就来，维利先生！”

说完，她转向艾博尼，笑嘻嘻的冲他眨了眨眼：“美好的未来在召唤你了，大魔术师先生。”

9.

当晚的最后一个表演，是海报上的分割活人。

艾博尼手里拿着长锯，急促的喘着气。

这是他第一个个人秀，而最后这个节目成败与否，将直接决定他的命运。

那一瞬间，刺眼的剧场灯光，观众震耳的呼声，搅得艾博尼突然一阵烦躁不安。

长锯切下去装着爱比的道具盒的时候，他似乎感受到了划开皮肉，切断骨头的动静。

而台下的观众自然不知道他的感受，只是看到切开又拼合在一起的两半人体，兴奋的满场都是起伏的口哨声。

幕布落下，艾博尼一把扔掉锯子，把道具盒里的爱比抱了出来。

“你没事儿吧？我是不是伤到你了？”艾博尼真的害怕了。

爱比拍了拍自己在道具盒里蹭上的木屑，笑道：“没有，我很好。你真的很棒，大魔术师先生。”

“真的么？”

“当然！我为你骄傲！”

艾博尼完全没有听到爱比后面说了什么，他的耳朵早已塞不下任何动静，眼里只有爱比笑眯眯的眼睛和鲜艳的红唇。

他想吻她。

于是他就这么做了。

吻过她后，艾博尼迅速的红了脸：“爱比，我……”

爱比也是一愣，但比他更快反应过来，摸了摸自己的唇角：“随便吻一个姑娘可不是什么优雅的行为，你还没有问我同不同意。”

艾博尼张了张嘴，弯下腰去认真的看着爱比的眼睛：“那现在我可以吻你了么？”

爱比没有回答，笑着转身跑进了后台。

10.

首场演出大获成功之后，剧院为艾博尼安排了欧洲巡演。

几个月之后，大魔术师艾博尼的巡演结束，名扬全欧。

他终于成了本世纪最伟大的魔术师，印有他英俊面庞的海报和纪念勋章总是卖的很快，他颀长纤细的大个子和柔顺乌黑的头发也成了姑娘们最热衷于讨论的话题。

“我敢打赌，艾博尼先生一定是个好情人，你看他在台上多么优雅多么有魅力啊！”

“是啊，不过我听说艾博尼先生已经和爱比结婚了。”

“我听说他们只是地下情人关系啊。”

是啊，金发碧眼身材娇小的爱比是艾博尼先生的女助理，他们总是形影不离，配合默契，这是全欧洲都知道的事实。

就连在后台听到这些女演员议论的爱比本人，也没有什么可反驳的。

她只是幸福的认为，她和艾博尼的光明未来已经来临。

11.

如果不是剧院老板在庆功宴后趁着酒劲对她动手动脚，他们也许会一辈子留在巴黎夜剧场，成为扬名全世界的搭档。

但现在，爱比拉着暴怒的艾博尼逃出了剧场，留下鼻青脸肿的老板在背后狞叫着要封杀他们的话。

“你不该为我动手打人的，你把自己的前程都打没了，都怪我，我应该自己解决。”爱比给艾博尼包扎着手上的伤口，心疼的不行。

魔术师最宝贝的手，多了伤疤就糟了。

“我的前程是你。”艾博尼突然开口，惹得爱比惊讶的抬眼看他。

他微笑起来，抬手擦掉爱比眼角的泪，低头凑到她唇前，却突然停了下来：“我现在可以吻你么？”

爱比破涕为笑，扯过艾博尼的衣领，主动吻了上去。

12.

从那以后，两个人开始了四处流浪的生活。就像艾博尼小时候见过的那个流浪魔术师一样，他们一路从巴黎走到乡村，为那些喜欢魔术却负担不起剧院门票的人们表演。

也正是在这样颠簸辛劳的流浪途中，爱比染上了重病。

艾博尼想尽了办法为她寻找治疗之法，却都是徒劳。

看着爱比憔悴苍白的脸，艾博尼心如刀绞却什么都做不了。

“别再浪费精力和积蓄了，我的爱，”爱比捧着艾博尼的脸，“你的魔术不是魔法，它救不了我。我也不想你因我过得更苦。去做你该做的事情吧，你注定成为最伟大的魔术师，只是我不能陪你一起见证那一天的到来。”

13.

爱比死后，艾博尼疯狂的寻找起死复生之法。

他找遍了整个欧洲，拜访了无数宗教，学习了数不清的魔法和咒语。

但没有一条，能将他死去的爱人带回他身边。

于是他想，那不如让我也去死吧，这样就能和我的爱比在另一个世界重聚。

可他却死不了，多年的黑魔法之路让他成了一个难以死去的怪物。

他乌木一般的黑发成把脱落，英俊的脸庞被黑暗侵蚀到丑陋不堪。

他真的把自己活成了一个怪物，一个一心求死却死不了的怪物。

14.

于是他开始一个人孤独的流浪，直到很久很久很久以后，他遇到了一个男人。

那个男人说他要毁灭所有生命。

他当时正在酒吧买醉，听到男人的“豪言壮语”，心想，好啊，杀了我，杀了我正好。

可那个男人看了他半天，却说：“你很不同，我不杀你。但你可以为我做事，等我完成目标，就将死亡的荣耀赐予你。”

于是那天起，历史上最伟大的大魔术师艾博尼彻底死了。

取而代之的，是黑暗教团的法师谋士，乌木喉。

他喜欢穿着那套像骑士又像小丑的灰色长袍，用高超的语言技能蛊惑人心。他擅长无数魔法，可以随心所欲的控制一切。

他在制造着死亡，也期盼着死亡——

期盼死亡能把他带回他金发碧眼的姑娘身边，继续做她最骄傲最伟大的，大魔术师。


End file.
